


Nowhere to Fall

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Boys Kissing, Community: hprare_cliche, First Time, Hogwarts, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV James Sirius Potter, Sibling Incest, Top James, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus was his brother; he shouldn't be running around like that. James just needed to look out for him, was all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 [hprare-cliche](http://hprare-cliche.livejournal.com/27364.html) fest on livejournal.
> 
> Thank you so much to C for all of your lovely encouragement and for looking this over for me, and a thousand thanks to D who is the most fabulous of betas; you're amazing! I played around a smidge after they saw it, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Not technically underage, as age of consent is 16 in the UK where this takes place, but tagging as underage since I know that's not the case everywhere.

"Oi! Al! Where the fuck have you been?" James called as Albus slipped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. "You almost broke curfew."

"Yeah, but I _didn't_ , did I?" Albus retorted. "I just had some things to take care of."

Roxanne snorted next to him, "Yes, I'm sure _Robert_ was _well_ taken care of."

"Robert?" James interrupted. "I thought you were seeing that Podmore bloke, Zach?"

"Oh no," Roxanne interjected. "That was _ages_ ago. Now it's Robert, the Ravenclaw seeker." She turned to face Albus. "And I heard Thomas waxing poetic about you in Potions today. You never told me about him!"

"I'm not _seeing_ any of them. It's just fucking around."

James crossed his arms over the tight feeling in his stomach. Albus was his younger brother; James should be taking care of him. Should be keeping him from running around giving himself to whomever seemed the slightest bit interested. It wasn't that James had anything against sex and he certainly wasn't a prude, but Albus didn't seem to understand his own value. James needed to look out for him, was all. Make sure he wasn't taking risks with his heart. Or his body. Albus needed someone who would take care of him properly, who could --

Roxanne's voice interrupted his musings. "Oh, that's right. because you've got that _secret, inappropriate crush_ you won't tell anybody about." Albus blushed at the accusation and Roxanne pressed her advantage. "You can tell _us_ you know, we're family! Come on, who is it? Is he straight? Is he older? Is is a _Slytherin_? Oh, or a _professor_? Or a straight, Slytherin, professor!?" Roxanne gasped. "It's not Professor _Nott_ is it?"

" _Merlin_ , no! Just, stop, okay? It's nobody. I just don't want anything serious. Especially when so many fit blokes want into my trousers." He flashed a smile at them; James couldn't help noticing that it didn't seem to quite reach his eyes. "Who am I to deny my adoring fans?"

Roxanne giggled and rolled her eyes, and James did his best to clamp down on the flare of anger that erupted at Albus' flippant response.

"Well it's time for bed, so both of you better head up," James bit out.

James saw Albus' expression fall for a moment before it melted back into a good-natured grin. "Sure thing, _Head Boy_." He gave Roxanne a quick hug and threw James a mocking salute before heading up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Al, James," Roxanne called as she climbed up to the girls dormitory.

James took a deep breath and tried to shake off the interaction as he left the common room, climbing out of the portrait hole and starting down the corridor to make his rounds.

He and Albus had always been close, but things had been _weird_ between them lately. James suspected it might have something to do with the fact that Albus was very clearly growing up. He was sixteen now, seventeen in the spring, and was looking less and less like his little kid brother. They'd both spent a good part of the summer helping their dad renovate Grimmauld place, and James had been surprised to see just how _adult_ Albus had looked, his muscles flexing as he hauled timber, strong jaw clenched in concentration as he stripped the floors.

Whatever it was, something had changed, and every time he looked at Albus he was filled with the same desperate ache he'd come to know as Albus had worked by his side all summer. It threw him off balance and made his interactions with Albus feel stilted and awkward. He could see, in those flickers of sadness and those forced-casual smiles, that Albus was confused and hurt by the new, strange formality that James had started hiding behind. But how could James explain what he was feeling to Albus when he couldn't even entirely explain it to himself? And anyway, with James graduating next year, maybe it was a good idea for them to get some distance. Albus had always looked up to him, idolized him a bit, and James wouldn't always be so available. Best to start sooner, for both their sakes.

James walked the corridors, thoughts half focused on Albus and half-focused on his Head Boy duties as he checked well-known alcoves for wayward students.

Duties which were all the more reason for James to keep his distance, really. He still remembered how scared Albus had been to come out a few years ago, nervously confessing his secret to James one night over summer hols. He'd been so _relieved_ when James had confirmed that it wasn't a big deal, that James had even had a few experiences with guys himself. Albus had been so curious and innocent, blushing bright red when James had asked if he'd kissed a boy yet, so different then from the brazen young man he'd since become. Just a few weeks ago James had come across Albus and Williams, a sixth year Hufflepuff, practically having sex behind a tapestry after curfew. James had been completely unprepared for the tightness in his chest as he saw Williams slip his hands down the back of Albus' trousers, had been wholly unready for the sound of Albus' bitten off gasp.

But Williams had just been one in a long string of fit blokes, and James didn't know how to get his strange feelings under control. James _loved_ Albus, more than anything, and he wanted him to be with somebody who _cared_ about him, not just somebody using him for sex. So it was only natural that he would feel upset about all the guys Albus was "seeing." Not to mention the awkwardness of having to dock points for his own brother's late night activities.

Besides, it wasn't like James had been getting laid lately, which totally explained the the weird jealousy that went along with having to record his brother's exploits. He was jealous of _Albus_ and all the sex he was having. Not of all the guys who got to trail their hands down Albus' pale chest, who were allowed to press their lips against Albus' plush mouth, whose fingers coaxed beautiful, broken moans from Albus as they worked him over.

James shook the thoughts from his head and pointedly ignored his hardening cock. What he needed to do was figure out who Albus _really_ liked. His reactions to Roxanne's teasing made it obvious that there was somebody Albus was pining over. And even if his heart thudded painfully at the thought of discovering Albus behind a tapestry some night with love, instead of simple lust, written across his face, James figured that all these _feelings_ , protective urges, really, would go away once he knew that Albus was taken care of.

James finished his rounds and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, thankful, not for the first time, that as Head Boy he got his own private room. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant he would be helping Albus with his Arithmancy homework after dinner. He stripped off his kit and climbed naked into bed, thinking about the study session. It would be the perfect time to discover the subject of Albus' crush. James was pretty sure it wasn't a professor, and if the guy wasn't straight it would be a piece of cake setting them up. There was no _way_ this mystery guy wouldn't be into Albus; he was perfect. James just needed to figure out who he was.

***

James was sitting on his bed, finishing up the last of a Charms essay, when Albus burst through the door.

"Seven-fifty-nine!" Albus crowed triumphantly. "I'm _early_!" He grinned broadly at James, dropping his books onto the mattress before crawling up onto the bed and sitting against the wall with his thigh flush to James'.

"You're _barely_ on time," James corrected, but his tone was light. It was hard to be stern with Albus smiling at him like that.

Albus grabbed some parchment, flipping through his Arthimancy book, and James bit his lip, trying to figure out how to broach the topic of Albus' love life and distracted by how adorable Albus looked with his nose scrunched up in concentration.

"So, I've been having problems with this formula, I'm not sure -- "

"Wait," James interrupted. "I wanted to talk to you about something else first."

Albus looked up at him inquisitively, eyes clear and so impossibly _green_. "Erm, it's about what Roxanne was talking about last night." James began, watching those green eyes cloud over, Albus' expression suddenly unreadable.

"What about it?" Albus responded warily.

"Well, I was just wondering about this bloke you're hung up on, is all. We used to tell each other everything, but that was the first I'd heard of him."

"What do you care, anyway?"

"Of course I care! I'm your brother." Albus' face seemed to droop at James' statement, but James carried on, needing Albus to know, to understand, how wonderful he was, how much _more_ he deserved. "You shouldn't just settle for meaningless sex."

"Oh, so _that's_ it, is it?" Albus' expression was a mixture of hurt and fury. "You think I'm too slutty," he spat. "Oh no, that won't do. Can't have your brother whoring around Hogwarts, can you? Much better to pair me off and get me under _control_."

"No! That's not it at all!" This was not going to plan. "I just want you to be with somebody you care about, and who cares about you as much as you deserve. You should be with someone who _loves_ you." James was a bit embarrassed by the rawness in his voice, but he _meant_ it.

"Someone like _you_?" Albus accused, eyes immediately widening at his words, as if he hadn't meant to say them

"Wh -- What?"

Albus broke eye contact, turning away from James as he answered. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I see the way you look at me. I know what it means, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I -- " James broke off, heart pounding painfully at Albus' words, not sure what he could even say in response.

"Don't worry. I know you won't _do_ anything about it, even if you weren't so far in denial. It's _wrong_ ," Albus' voice was bitter as he turned his head slowly back around to face James, eyes burning brightly. "I know you won't touch me," he whispered. "Even if I wanted you to."

"You want me to?" James croaked, hardly able to believe the turn this conversation had taken, unable to take his eyes off of Albus, who was so heartbreakingly beautiful sitting next to him on the bed, expression fierce and determined.

"Yeah, I want you to." Albus took a deep breath. "I keep trying it with other blokes, but I can't seem to want them the way I want you."

James' world tinged red at the reminder of all the other blokes that Albus had let touch him. He could feel the anger growing hot and wild in his chest until it ground to a halt, stopped by the feeling of Albus' soft lips pressed sweetly against his own. James pulled back, staring blankly at Albus, unsure of what had just happened and what to do _now_. But Albus knew. James may have been older, but Albus had always been braver, and he climbed onto James' lap without hesitation, straddling his legs and cupping his face.

"I want you Jamie. Just you. We -- We don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to. But I _want_ you. I don't care that it's wrong. How can it be, anyway, if we both want it?" Albus leaned in, nose practically touching James'. "You said I should be with somebody that I care about, that I love. There's nobody in the world I love more than you, Jamie."

Albus' eyes were wild, desire writ across his face, and it would take a stronger man than James to turn him down. Especially when Albus was offering James everything he had never let himself admit to wanting.

He pulled Albus against his chest, capturing his lips again in a hungry kiss, flicking his tongue against the seam of Albus' mouth until it opened for him. James bought his hands to Albus' back, sliding one up through the silky strands of Albus' hair, pulling him even harder against James' desperate lips. Albus tasted faintly of treacle and he kissed back messily, hands gripping James' shoulders as he began grinding down onto James' lap.

James groaned into Albus' mouth at the feeling of his brother's arse rocking against his hard cock. " _Oh, fuck_."

"Yeah, yes, we can do that," Albus breathed as he trailed kisses across James cheek.

"What?"

"Fuck. You should fuck me," Albus whispered in his ear. He sucked lightly on the lobe. "I've heard I've got a pretty fuckable arse."

James froze, his cock twitching in his trousers at the thought of fucking Albus and his heart constricting at the thought of anybody _else_ fucking him. Albus licked his lips nervously, eyes darting away from James'.

"We don't have to do that, you know," James assured him, voice cracking with the effort of his restraint. He didn't want Albus to feel pressured. "Just because you've done it with other blokes doesn't mean -- "

"No!" Albus blurted out. "I want to. I -- I've never done it before."

"Really? What about -- "

"I didn't want to with any of them. I wanted -- " Albus broke off, flushing deeply. "I wanted it to be you."

"Oh." James slid his hands down Albus' back and cupped his arse, kneading the flesh through his trousers, brain fogging at the thought of Albus _saving_ himself for him.

"Yeah?" Albus prompted.

"Merlin, _yes_ ," James groaned, surging forward to kiss Albus again. Albus shuddered and slid his hands down James' chest, undoing the buttons as he moved them down, setting James' nerve endings alight as Albus' fingers brushed against his skin.

James tugged uselessly at Albus' shirt. "Yours. Yours now."

Albus pulled back, pushing the rest of James' shirt off his shoulders before stripping off his own and tossing it on the floor. He sat back, looking at James with uncertain eyes. James moved up, flipping Albus onto his back and kissing him soundly on the mouth before trailing down his throat and across his lightly muscled chest, too keyed up to take it slow.

Albus hummed in response, arching up against James' mouth, a red flush darkening his skin. James reached the waistband of Albus' trousers, licking lightly at the skin below his belly button before moving his hands to the flies. He glanced up at Albus, who was looking down at him with lust-blown eyes. Albus gave a quick nod, understanding the unspoken question, and James quickly undid his trousers, mouth watering at the sight of Albus' pants stretched around his erection, a damp spot of precome already staining the thin cotton.

Almost hesitantly, James played with the thick band of Albus' pants. They'd already gone so far, but it wasn't anything they couldn't bury, couldn't just pass off as a slightly over-enthusiastic, but ultimately innocent, exploration. But once he pulled off Albus' pants, removed one of the last barriers between Albus and all the things James wanted to do to him...well, there'd be no turning back, no pretending this had never happened.

James looked up once again at Albus, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly with his ragged breaths. "Please," he rasped, and James had no choice but to comply, peeling off his pants until Albus was completely naked in front of him, hard cock flush against his stomach.

He just stared for a moment, captivated by the beautiful sight of Albus sprawled out on the bed, then he reached forward, trailing his fingers over Albus' calves, circling his knobby knees, and gently moving up the inside of his thighs, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Meeting Albus' eyes, he slowly lowered his head and licked a firm stripe up the underside of Albus' erection, watching with satisfaction as Albus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sensation.

"Lube's in my beside table, at the back," James said in an undertone as he sat back up. Albus turned onto his stomach immediately to reach the drawer, rummaging around as James shimmied out of his remaining clothes. He glanced around the room, gaze lighting on the door, and swore. Grabbing his wand, he cast a few quick locking and silencing charms, thanking Merlin that nobody had disturbed them. If they were going to do this, then they would need to be _much_ more careful.

Al made a small noise of triumph, and held the bottle of lube aloft as he made to flip back over, but James grabbed his hips, pushing him more firmly onto his stomach and dragging him down the bed.

"I want to see you," Albus huffed as he settled against the pillows.

"It'll be easier this way." James grabbed the lube from Albus' hand and settled between his legs, gaze fixed on Albus' perfectly round arse. "Next time."

Albus' breath hitched audibly at the promise, and James couldn't stop himself from smiling. They hadn't even done much yet and already James didn't think he'd be able to give this up. He dragged his hands up the back of Albus' thighs, thumbs digging into the flesh and sliding into the crack of his arse, holding the cheeks apart.

"Oh," Albus breathed.

"Yeah." James opened up the lube and squirted some on his fingers before lightly circling the puckered skin of Albus' entrance, muttering a quick apology when Albus squirmed at the cold sensation.

"You ever done this before?" James asked, as he carefully nudged a finger inside Albus' hole.

"Not with anybody else."

"But you've done it to yourself?" James choked out. At Albus' nod, his mind filled with images of his brother fingering himself open.

"Tell me about it," James demanded, as he pumped his finger in and out, the silken walls of Albus' arse eagerly sucking him in.

"I -- I do it sometimes. Late at night when I really want to relax, or in the shower," Albus moaned, pushing up onto his knees and elbows and rocking back against James' finger. "I've gotten three fingers in there, thinking about you, imagining you over me. Feels good." James pulled out, grabbing some more lube before pressing two fingers inside, fascinated by the way Albus opened for him. James crooked his fingers, searching for that spot and grinning at Albus' whine when he found it.

"Never -- Never can get the right angle when I do it myself. Feels better when you -- when you do it." Albus whimpered as James twisted his fingers, scissoring them slightly. Albus moved back more firmly against James' fingers. "You should fuck me now."

James shuddered at the request, grabbing the lube and slicking himself, preparing to replace his fingers with his cock, pressing the slick head deliciously against the wrinkled skin of Albus' entrance. He hesitated, rubbing the tip of his cock against Albus' skin as the reality of the situation threatened to intrude once more.

Albus looked over his shoulder at him, hair even wilder than usual, skin beautifully flushed, and eyes filled with unmistakable desire. "Do it, Jamie. Please. I want you to."

And that was it. James was pushing in insistently, Albus opening up around his cock as he pressed inside. Bottoming out, he stilled, rubbing his thumbs in circles against the small of Albus' back as he panted beneath James, hands clenched tightly in the sheets. Several moments later Albus arched back against him, finally urging James to move.

After that, all James could remember was a mess of sensation: Albus' skin, smooth and warm beneath his hands as he gripped his hips; Albus' arse, slick and hot around his cock as he fucked into him slow and sweet, then fast and hard; Albus' voice crying out in pleasure as he begged James for more. Begged until James gripped Albus' cock and stroked, until Albus came with a cry, collapsing beneath James, even as James dragged Albus' hips up to meet his thrusts, pressing himself deep inside as he came.

James held himself over Albus for a moment, breathing deeply, still buried in Albus' arse. He eased out carefully, biting his lip anxiously as Albus winced below him and clenched around nothing. Grabbing his wand, James cast a few cleaning spells before looking up at Albus' face, still nestled in the pillows.

"You okay?" James asked, voice cracking slightly on the words, terrified that the answer would be _No_.

He'd fucked his little brother and, yeah, Albus said he'd wanted it, but he'd always been a bit reckless. James was older; he should have controlled himself. And now Albus was probably realizing what a huge mistake it was, and it was all James' fault. He reached out to run a hand down Albus' spine but thought better of it, hand falling back in his lap.

Al turned his head, eyes widening and scrambling up as he caught James' guilt-ridden expression.

"No, James --" James winced and Albus corrected himself quickly. "I mean, yes! Yes, I'm okay. I'm good. That was -- that was amazing. Better than I even imagined." He winced slightly as he sat back, and James frowned.

"I hurt you."

"No. I mean, yeah I'm a little sore, but it's a good sore. I'm fine, I _promise_." Albus moved under the blankets, snuggling down into the bed. "I'm dead tired though. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Won't your mates notice?"

"Nah, they'll just assume I'm out in somebody else's bed."

James' expression darkened as he joined Albus under the covers. "Do that a lot, do you?"

"Don't be a jealous git. I already told you I've never been fucked before, but I'm not completely innocent either. And it's not like you never had sex with anybody else anyways."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Albus grabbed James' arm and wrapped it around himself, draping his body half over James' and kissing him sweetly. "I love you, Jamie," he murmured into James' mouth, before pulling away and resting his head against James' chest.

James carded his fingers through Albus' silky hair, before settling his hand against the skin of Albus' bare back.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
